Love Stings like poison
by Crazed Melody
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story so bear with me. Suck a summaries so just deal with it! Two girls are soon brought into the front row of the soul eater story, this takes place after the Keishin and everything so yep. It's SoulxOC and KidxOC. Yay Please go easy on me. T T
1. Chapter 1

Cindy's P.O.V:

"42-42-564 whenever you knock on deaths door". I tugged on my headphones, waiting for the boss to appear, "Wassup, wassup meister Cindy and weapon Kris? Was it a success"? I nodded and held the kieshin soul up for him to see, "Yep but he was not easy. Now that makes what, 83 souls now". He bounced around the Death Room, "Kris you can eat the soul now". I threw it behind my shoulder carelessly, and Kris jumped up and swallowed it whole, like a shark. I laughed as she clasped her hands together and thanked Death for the meal, "Good bye girls have fun at school tomorrow". And we started down the street to our apartment.

"Now if you look closely you can see how this animal has one extr-". I lay down on the wood to nap and I began to tap the desk I was sitting at. Kris on the other hand was reading her manga and ignoring Mr. Stein's lecture. "Cindy, Kris Death would like to see you two". I opened one eye and stood up and walked out of the room hearing everyone whispering. "Why do you think he want to talk to us"? I shrugged my shoulders at my partners question; "Well it could be because we had a mission last night". She punched my shoulder and muttered, "Smart alec". I had a little panic attack, as I saw the guillotines lining the hall way to his office, "Those things always freak me out". "Me too. I always think one is going to fall and kill me". I chuckled and saw the giant figure of Kris's father. The weapon gave a sad sigh, "Hello Father".

"Ok just because your mother left me for the devil means nothing. You're still my little girl and I love you as much as Kiddo also". I was so glad this man was not my father, but I was still related to Kris by our mother, I'm Cindy the devils daughter. Kris was deaths daughter. Ironic right?

"Dad it happened a long time ago I don't resent you for it but don't try so hard ok"? The reaper nodded and went back to business, "Now I called you here because I had a job for you two. I need you to help Mr. Sid with the 'NOT' class. It will be simple just help with the basics, show them your weapon do a soul resonance; tell them why you have a strong bond with each other. Simple". "Yes Boss. You have a good day Death". "Love you dad. Bye". I gave a salute with little effort and left with Kris on my heels. "I don't see why you like him".

We sat down in our seats, and scanned the room for Stein. I looked at the seats in front of us and saw a girl with bright green eyes and a boy with snow-white hair, and without thinking I threw my pencil at her, with no mercy. It flew into the back of her head and I hid under the desk without Kris who began a kind conversation with the team, "Hey I'm sorry my friend here accidentally threw her pencil at you". I stood up and saw the girl with pigtails and huge green eyes, "Yeah I'm sorry I was aiming for Ox". She smiled and accepted my apology, "So what's your names"? I cringed and went quiet, "Um . . . I'm Cindy". I muttered quietly. "Hey do you want to come with me and Soul to Death Bucks"? I saw Kris smiled and quickly accept the invite. "That's a cool name Kris I like it". "Thanks Soul. Your name's cool too".

"I forgot to tell you that three of our friends are stopping by too". I waved my hand, "That's ok I think the bigger the crowd the better. Right"? Kris smiled evilly and we continued into the small restaurant. I sat down at the table and saw a boy with the three lines of Sanzu on his hair and he had two girls following him. I didn't know him but Kris obviously did, "Hello brother, or would you prefer Kid now"? His eyes gleamed a gold color, "Hello sister".

Kris's P.O.V:

He was a cocky little butt-hole because he had two weapons! But I had let that go, but it really got to me when I found out that when dad retires Kid would take over as Death. Not cool in my book but back the current situation at hand, Cindy was swooning all over my snob of a half brother and I didn't like it one bit! "Smile it makes everyone beautiful". Cindy shook his hand and I wanted to barf, I do not want my half sister touching that . . . that. OH whatever he is! "Don't touch my meister". Soul made his presence known by asking, "Ok now tell us how you know each other". I thought way back into my third birthday, "I was three and so was Cindy. We were twins with different fathers. Our mom was a human. She died giving birth to Cindy, and me but I stayed with Death and Cindy stayed with her father until we were old enough to enter at DWMA. While Death was with our mother –Before we were born- he went behind her back and impregnated a woman who had Kid and that makes him and Cindy my half siblings but Cindy is nowhere related to him".

They all looked at me funny. 'Oh great I didn't want to ramble but the story is a long one'. "HI I'M PATTI! And this is Liz"! A blonde girl with a red half shirt on waved in my face, "Hi Patty I'm Kris, this is Cindy". The waitress looked at us annoyed, "Are you going to order or not"? I handed her menu and let everyone else order, once she was gone I smiled, "Guess whose not getting a tip"? We carried on conversations, and I kept getting angry for Kid was sitting by me like nothing was wrong! I would glare and continue talking with Maka.

"Bye guys we'll see you tomorrow at school". I waved goodbye and turned into my weapon form, "Ok ready for the 'NOT' class demonstration tomorrow"? "Like always"!

I stood in the dance room in DWMA, with Cindy explaining how a Soul Wavelength works, with Sid sensei backing her up if she makes a mistake, "Now this is my weapon Kris, she turns into a axe blade, Kris if you would please transform". I let myself go and it turned into a an axe that was four inches taller than Cindy, I was all black, with a silver blade "Now as you can see Cindy can hold Kris without a problem, now this is because they are half sisters, one is the daughter of-". "Sid I don't think they need to know this". He waved his hand, "One is the daughter of Lord Death himself and the other daughter is the offspring of the decider of fates himself the devil, now would you demonstrate a soul resonance"? I concentrated on our souls being one, connected, together, "Queens guard"! My blade became larger and thicker; slowly the curve in my blade got even more of an bend to it, "Now I would like for you class to notice the exponential growth in the weapon it's self. Cindy Kris well done". I looked out to the crowd and noticed a familiar, starry glare looking our way, "Cindy we have a guest".

"Akane how are you"? He leaned his back against the wall in a relaxed fashion, "Hello Kris. You're beautiful as ever". "Don't flatter me". He pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "So why aren't you in the 'EAT' class, Mr. I'm a part of the Star clan". He let out a small laugh, "Well I thought I would work my way up, you know prove myself to lord death". I shuffled my feet, my clothes shifting making noise in the quiet hallway, "You do know you're not alone right"? For once he looked me in the eye, "What do you mean"? I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the air vent. I stopped at the one with a view of my classroom, "Do you see the boy with the blue hair"? He nodded, "He is Black Star look at his- whoa WAHH"! The air vent caved under the stress of our weight. "OWW THAT HURT"!

Cindy's P.O.V:

I was reading _The Tempest,_ quietly, until the vent above Mr. Stein's desk broke and out fell Kris and Akane? In what seemed a very awkward position? Kris was straddling Akane's waist on top of Steins desk. The whole room was quiet until I stood up, "I KNEW YOU LOVED HIM! You were doing it in the air vents weren't you"? She struggled off of him and immediately disagreed, "NO! I was doing nothing you can check! Lets go to the nurse shall we"? I walked down the rows and helped them up. "You three go out to the hall NOW". I tried to argue but Mr. Stein ignored me.

"Now do you mind to tell me why you are not in your class sir"? Akane pushed up his glasses, "I suggest you ask the woman who dragged me into the air vents in the first place". The man spun around in his chair and turned his screw until it clicked, "Ok Kris you're my third best student, spill it". She told him a huge lie like always and he let us off the hook.

"What were you really doing in there"? Kris looked at the ground, and I knew she did what I told her not to, "YOU TOLD HIM"? "But Cindy I had a reason". "NO! There was an order by my father that he can NEVER know Black Star"! She flinched at my words, "Hello what am I not suppose to know"? "Kris you've done this one too many times. This is the last until I cut off all communications with him". I put the palm of my hand to his forehead and focused the power of dad into my hand and erased his memory of the past half hour, "Now please stop. It will pain him to know about this". I pulled her into a tight embrace, "You're right. I should stop. It's just I l don't like seeing them like that". I felt tears stain my black jacket, "S-stop you'll ruin my headphones". "Whatever. Liar".


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy's P.O.V:

I sat on the couch looking at the TV amazed by what society enjoyed to watch, "I don't get it! This 'TWILIGHT' movie! It sucks"! Kris sat next to me and laughed, until a tone rang through the apartment, it was my phone and it was the most sinister ring tone you could ever imagine, 'Emptied by the fingers of fathers, Emptied into the flesh of their sons and daughters. We hope they're hiding, we hope they're playing a game, But we know this is really happening. Where have all the children gone'? Questioned my phone in a scratchy, distorted, demonic voice, "It's dad". I flipped it open and greeted my father, "Hello daddy". "So you're working with the reapers"? That I was not expecting.

"DAD it's my half sister for Death's sake, please accept this"? I heard him grumble, "I swear if you get involved with her brother I will personally gut him myself". I almost felt him clutching his hand into a fist, "I'm not making promises, but you know the Star clan boys? Kris tried to go against the orders again". He sighed, "What are we going to do with that girl, don't get me wrong I love her like my own but she is a handful". I laughed and sat in a chair in the kitchen, "Don't worry I erased his memory it's ok". I looked through the bills, "So how is school"? "It's good but I still don't talk to many people". He gave another one of his gruff sighs and I heard a soul screaming on the other end of the line, "Well what have I always told you? Be yourself and if they don't accept you make them burst into flames". I let a small chuckle escape, "Ok dad I have to go Kris is bored". "Bye". And I shut the phone.

"Protective as always I guess"? I looked at my partner and smiled, "He said he was going to gut Kid personally himself". She snorted, "I have no problem with that". "I knew you would".

Kris's P.O.V:

I stood in front of Gallows Manor with a disgusted expression painted on my face, "And why are we here"? I looked at my comrade, while she tugged on her blue skirt, "Well I want you to get out and talk to Maka and Soul so we don't fail our mission. And they just so happen to be at Kid's house". I glared at her, "You didn't tell me everything"? She smiled and knocked on the door, and soon after Liz opened the door with a grinning Patti, "HI! You're eight minuets early". I nodded and followed them into the large house in awe. It was HUGE and there were so many different rooms that we passed. "Hello Kris".

"Kid. What's up"? A devious smirk played his lips, "So calm now. It's almost scary. And there's the person who lightens up my whole day because she so symmetrical". I was keeping my calm exterior, and Cindy smiled, "Kid I'm glad you find me so bewitching". He turned to me and laughed; I looked at him confused, "Well you have three stripes on the left side of your head, so you're asymmetrical". He dropped to the ground in tears, "You're right I'm garbage, trash that doesn't belong in this world, an abomination"! Oops I forgot that was a touchy subject, "I'm sorry Kid. You're the best half brother a sister could ask for, unlike me who didn't ask for one in the first place". I quietly muttered the last part so he couldn't hear it. I unwillingly gave him a hug and pulled him off the floor, in a kind manner, "I'm sorry I called you asymmetrical". I looked at him and continued, "I'm sorry I treated you meanly all these years, we should put it all behind us. I'm sorry Kid". "You see this is why I brought you here"! I turned to Cindy and whispered, "Run". She ran up a pair of stairs with me behind her yelling curses at the top of my lungs, "I swear by your fathers name I WILL GET YOU"! Behind me she appeared, "You're going to have to catch me first".

We went home and I had turned a new page in my life and for once I was proud that Kid was taking over. I put my key into the lock and opened the door to our modern apartment; "I'm going to take a shower, if my phone rings answer it please". Cindy left for her room and I flopped down on the couch, and clicked on the TV. The ring of Cindy's phone alerted me that it was her father with the creepy voice talking about the children. I ran to the table and answered, "Hello this is Kris Cindy's in the shower right now, if you woul-"? "Just the person I need to talk to Kris how are you"? I smiled, "Hello sir, actually I'm doing good". I heard him sighed as if my news was disappointing, "Good, good I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming to your world tomorrow, to have a meeting with Lord Death so I expect you, Cindy and Kid at this meeting as it concerns all of you". His cynical laughter erupted through the phone and he hung up, "All hell's going to break loose".

"He said that? How long is he staying"? I threw my arms up in frustration, "HE DIDN'T TELL ME"! Cindy slouched in the couch (hehe that rhymed) and began her thinking process, "It's because of Soul and Maka's failure, my dad got and over load of souls"! I smiled and calmly stated, "Ok Cindy I have no idea what your dad does so EXPLAIN"! She began waving her hands around signaling different things; "See my dad collects the souls that are confiscated from meisters who screwed the whole 99 Kieshin and 1 witch soul. Sometimes when I lived with him he would complain about how so many students were failing and that there was nowhere to put the left over souls". I sat up and smiled, "Well our fathers don't like being in the same room as each other, so this may be a good experience for them". She shook her head panicked, "Not if he brings Mable". "Ok. Who is she"? "She's the Wicked Step-mom". "REALLY"?

Cindy's P.O.V:

"Hello Lord Death". "Your father is tardy as always"? I sighed in exasperation, "Yes sir". We all stood in the death room with curios expressions playing our faces. I on the other hand I was twitching and flinching at any and every little thing. I was tugging at the zipper on my large jacket, in agitation. My headphones were crooked and my suspenders were crooked, "Well, hello, hello, hello". I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, "Cindy you should make yourself more presentable, like Kid over there". I turned and looked at Kid, a look of curiosity tainting his deathly gold eyes. "Mable. Hello mother". I turned in time to see dad step out of the black hole in the ground, "Hey dad! You're looking sharp". The woman who at first wanted me to call her mom looked at me in disgust, and shook hands with Shinigami-sama, "Hello Miss". I went over to my red skinned father and whimpered, "Why is she here"? He shrugged in his carefree way, "She said she wanted to see you". "Oh that's bull and you know it"! I scoffed.

"Then why don't you just dispose of them in a facility that can keep them under lock"? I looked at Kris, glad that she came up with the idea, "Foolish girl. We've done that already"! I stared at Mable with hatred, "Don't talk to her like that. She's not nothing". I turned my attention back to Lord Death, until a stinging sensation erupted on my cheek, "You will treat me with respect"! "You're not my mother I don't have to"! I was lying on the floor, and she was standing over me, "Why do you love that whore? You and your sister killed her"! Another blow to the face She stepped away from me and I stood back up. She turned to Kris and taunted "And you. You're not a part of this family so why do you even talk to that piece of trash"? She raised her fist in the air to strike my weapon, I ran in front of Kris and took it, "Don't touch my weapon". She pulled my hair,

"MABLE"! Dad finally took action "Go home. Now". She opened a portal and went back to hell. I dusted off my pants and sat down in my chair, "Continue Shinigami-sama". They all looked at father and me with scared expressions, "What"? I looked back confused, until Kid spoke up, "Um Cindy are you ok, and do you need to see the nurse"? "No I'm fine. Continue please". I watched dad lean over to Death and whispered; "Now I know why you stayed single". I chuckled holding back tears. Another hand was put on my shoulder but it was Kris. I felt someone looking into my soul and I knew it was Kid, "Don't bother looking it'll just bring sadness to you too. I'm leaving, Kris I'll see you at home. Dad I love you, see you later". I began to make my way down the guillotine hallway and left DWMA, for my little apartment.

I threw the coffee maker on the ground shattering it into pieces, "STUPID THING"! I needed to vent but I couldn't figure out how! "It won't work". I went into the living room and saw nothing. I took a few deep breaths and went out on the balcony, to get some fresh air. The chair was hard and uncomfortable; I looked at the moon grinning maliciously, with blood dripping from its mouth. I was going through inner turmoil that would never end, "Your dad went home". I jumped grabbing the arms of the chair, "Don't do that you scared me"! Kris looked at me with sad eyes, "You might want to put on your fighting clothes". I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean"? She twiddled her thumbs and whispered, "Ok we have B.R.E.W. right"? I nodded my head begging for her to finish the statement, "Kid got pulled into the Book of Eibon". I tilted my head to the right, and after a few moments it clicked, "WE HAVE TO GO"! I got dressed, grabbed my IPod, with my headphones, and my black tight gloves, "Ready"? "When am I not"? Kris tuned into a weapon and we left.


End file.
